Gluxa no more An oneshot
by xKillxmexSoftlyx
Summary: I got tired of all this Gluxa crap so I made this. Even though the story i'm writing right now has Gluxa. Oh, well.


**Disclamah: I do not own Gregor or Luxa. They belong to Suzanne Collins. The song is "Baby You Would't Last a Minute on the Creek" by Chiodos.**

**This is mah first oneshot. yesh.**

Gluxa no more. An oneshot.

Luxa sat in her bedroom staring at a blank spot on the wall. Vikus told her that Gregor was visiting today after six years of living back in the Overland. She hoped that he understands that she has moved on. The council had forced her to marry two years ago on her sixteenth birthday. She had hated the man she has to call husband. But through the years she had grown fond of him.

There was a rustling by the door. She turned her head and saw a figure sliding open the curtain to her bedroom.

"Luxa!" Gregor said.

"Hello, Gregor," she replied almost bored with the fact that her first love had reappeared in her life.

"Man, I've missed you!" Gregor said, as he walked closer to her. Luxa stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"Gregor, do you not think that it is possible for me to move on? To start living a life?" she asked.

_Let's just stop. Drop everything._

_Forget each other's name._

_And just walk away._

"What do you mean?" Gregor asked.

"I mean that I have married, and I love him, Gregor," she told him.

_Turn around and head a different direction._

_It's like we never, it's like we never knew each other a__t all._

_We said what we feel then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_We just walk away._

"That's great Luxa! But…but you still love me, right? I still love you!" he said.

"Well, yes Gregor I do love you, but more like a brother. I mean, you are a great person, but I have a new love," she told him.

"Oh, well…Luxa…I-I will always love you. Just remember that, Luxa! I will always love you!" Gregor said. "And I will all ways be _in_ love with you!"

"Gregor, I love you too. But I am not in love with you. No longer," Luxa said.

_This is probably the best,_

_Not to mention the worst idea,_

_That I have ever had._

_Ignoring what we felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_No awkward silences, no hiding any truths,_

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_What do you say?_

"I-I don't understand, Luxa. I thought that once I returned we would be together again. I-I thought-" Gregor cut himself off as he started to cry.

"You thought wrong, Gregor," was all Luxa said.

Gregor couldn't believe this! His one and only love telling him this!

_This is probably the best,_

_Not to mention the worst idea,_

_That I have ever had._

_We say what we feel then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_We just walk away._

Gregor sat on Luxa's bedroom floor crying. "But-but Luxa, I thought we would live happily ever after, you know like the fairy tales?"

"This is no fairy tale, Gregor," Luxa answered.

"I have moved on. You must understand that. Gregor, you must move on too. Live your life like I am."

_Let's just stop,_

_Drop everything,_

_Forget each others' names,_

_Can we please just walk away?_

_It could be, it could be_

_Like we never knew each other at all._

_Answer me!_

_All egos aside, what do you say?_

_All egos aside, what do you say?_

"Luxa, I need you in my life, you know that right?" he pleaded.

"Gregor, you must be moving on with your life!" Luxa exclaimed. "You cannot be wasting your time trying to get me back!"

"You just watch me, Luxa! You just watch me!" Gregor yelled.

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_No awkward silences, no hiding any truths._

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_What do you say?_

"No, Gregor. I command you to return to the Overland and find a spouse! Gregor, I have moved on! I don't want to take my chances with you!" she said.

"What do you mean, you don't want to take chances with me?" Gregor asked.

" Gregor, when you left six years ago I cried myself to sleep every night! I wept out of nowhere just because I couldn't be with you! I don't want to risk my heart being broken! Not again!"

"I'm sorry Luxa! I wept too! I cried uncontrollably! I missed you with all my heart! And now I come to see you again and-and all you have to say is that you don't love me anymore?" Gregor said, blew up really.

"Yes, Gregor. I am glad you understand," Luxa replied.

"No, Luxa. I will never stop loving you! Never! I may get married, I may have children but my heart is still yours, Luxa! It will always be yours!" Gregor exclaimed.

_We say what we feel,_

_Then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_We just walk away._

"Gregor, your heart may be mine, but you must understand. My heart belongs to Anthony now," Luxa said.

"Okay, Luxa. Okay. I'll stop bothering you, but you know that while I still live I will always love you with all that my heart can allow!" he said.

"I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye, Gregor," was all Luxa said.

"Well, goodbye Luxa," Gregor said.

"Goodbye, Gregor," she said.

"I love you," Gregor said.

"Goodbye, Gregor. I will miss you," said Luxa.

"Bye,"

And with that Gregor walked out of the room and wandered through the palace trying to get his bearings. Trying to register what had just happened.

"Goodbye, Luxa," he thought. "Goodbye forever."


End file.
